reinas gitanas
by Ambar Uchida
Summary: -Sabes que pasa cuando te enamoras de una gitana?/-Yui- ella le faltaba al momento me puse celoso/ Rated:M, por muerte de personaje (Misty Cx) esto salio de mi alocada mente, es una historia que pienso seguir mas adelante (1 capitulo cada 3 semanas) ámbar(sera desde el capitulo en donde Gold y Yellow están en una fiesta) p.d lamento la imagen la cambiare Cx, RuSa.


**Reinas Gitanas**

**Introducción/Prologo**

**Disclaimer: **pokemon no me pertenece, por desgracia *se va al rincón emo*

**Notas de Inicio: **Bien, sé que no han tenido noticia alguna sobre mí, pero para aclarar… culpemos al examen comipems y a la depresión dejada por el novio, y aparte en algún día, cuando acabe el capítulo número 5 de mi historia anterior, se los prometo como por el lunes Cx.

**Escritura- negrita** (lo que dice un personaje) _**Cursiva**_(lo que piensa), **"**(lo que cita un personaje de otra persona)

* * *

****Narra Red****

**-¿Sabes lo que pasa, cuando te enamoras de una gitana?—**Me preguntaba alguien.

Me encontraba en algún sitio oscuro, a mi lado se encontraban Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Diamond, Pearl y Black…

_**-No te entiendo—**_pensé, _**-¿Qué carajos está pasando?—**_me pregunta, esto sí que ya se salió de control, porque estábamos aquí, gitanas Cuáles?... De repente mis amigos y Yo éramos sumergidos en un agujero negro.

Al momento recibí un impactrueno de Pika para que despertara, **-Jeje, Gracias amigo— **decía levantándome con pereza.

**-Pika, pikachu—**me respondía feliz y señalando al reloj que se encontraba en mi repisa alado de mi cama.

**-Bien—**dije **– hoy empiezan las****clases en la Prepa de Azulona—**

-**-Pika, pika?—**pregunta ese pequeño roedor que me acompañaba a todos lados

**-Yup, pasaremos por los chicos—**respondía mientras salía de mi casa en pallet town y me dirigía a Viridian City **–Aunque solo sea por Green y Ruby-**

* * *

**~Mientras tanto en la susodicha ciudad (narra Green) ~**

**-Bueno, una taza de café para comenzar el día—**hablaba para mí mismo **–Ser líder de gimnasio y estudiar, es cansado…- **si era el líder de gimnasio

***knock knock* - Green-Sempai—**ya llego Ruby, el, red y yo nos iremos juntos.

**- Yep, Ruby—**

**- me puedo quedar en lo que llega Red- Sempai—**

**-Ya que—**decía algo molesto

****Minutos Después****

**- Chicos, ya vámonos—**Hablando del rey de roma

**- Bien, Ruby ya es hora—**le decía

**- Bien—**este contestaba mientras sacaba un Salamance y se montaba en este **-¿Qué?, nunca habían visto este Salamance—**preguntaba Ruby

**- No, nunca lo habíamos vistos- **respondíamos red y yo

**- Bien, el último en llegar se viste de pikachu- **apostaba este mientras desaparecía de nuestra vista

**- Creo que solo quedamos nosotros do—**

**- Habla por ti mismo verdecito—**dijo mientras sacaba su aerodactyle y alzaba el vuelo, ellos me llevaban la delantera

**- Oh, no, nadie me deja atrás— **dije al momento que sacaba a charizard y les alcanzaba

* * *

****NARRA RED****

"—_**Sabes qué pasa cuando te enamoras de una gitana—"**_no dejaba de pensar en eso, le daba mil vueltas al asunto.

**- Red ¿Estas bien?- **me preguntaba un preocupado Green

**- Ehh, Yep—**le respondia feliz.

En ese momento me pokegear comenzó a sonar**—Hola—**

**-Hola, red sempai, Green sempai –**

**-Ruby, donde estás?- ** ese siempre aparece y desaparece

**- en la escuela, a que no habían visto nada tan hermoso y ágil que mi Salamance jejeje—**reia mientras un Gold y un Silver se acercaban

**-Ruby, "chico cursi", que tal el verano?—**

**-Mejor que el tuyo, supongo- **Gold solo se cayó al suelo estilo anime, pues era cierto ya que este trabaja en la guardería cerca de ciudad celeste, Silver trabaja con su padre Giovanni en el equipo Rocket, Green era líder de gimnasio, Ruby trabaja rara vez con Green en el gimnasio, aunque todos los que competían con el no pasaban al líder, en cambio yo era el campeón de Kanto, no era tanto trabajo como el de Gold, era un poquito menos.

En ese momento ya estábamos en la escuela con los antes nombrados **- Oigan y Black, Diamond y Pearl?- **pregunte

**- Aquí estamos—**nos decía Black que llegaba sobre el regigigas de Diamond, con este y Pearl.

**- Bien ya estamos todos así que hay que ver en qué salón nos toca- **

**- Okay—**asentían los demás mientras corrían a ver lo dicho anteriormente.

Todos buscaban su nombre y resulto que nos quedamos juntos, como en la secundaria, salón 1-3.

**- con que maestra nos toca?- **preguntaba Gold, cuando entrabamos al salón.

Escogimos los 8 asientos de atrás, en ese momento entro nuestra profesora.

**- Buenos días, soy la profesora Lorelei, experta en tipo hielo- **en ese momento la puerta se abrió deja a la vista a 8 chicas de las cuales 4 eran castañas, 2 peliazul, 1 pelinegra y 1 rubia.

**- lamentamos la demora- **hablo la pelinegra, **- Soy Estrella, ellas son mis compañeras Yui, Soe, Leticia, Brenda, Carla, Paulina y Verónica- **decía mientras tomaban asiento atrás y delante de nosotros, me llamo la atención Yui la rubia…

Un largo día de clases acaba, las chicas tomaron directo al gimnasio atrás de un gran edificio, Green, Ruby y Yo nos fuimos a ciudad verde, Gold y Silver a ciudad azafrán, mientras que Black, Diamond y Pearl se iban a ciudad celeste. Me pregunto si volveré a ver a Yui.

* * *

**Quien acabo el prólogo, fui yo, en este fic solo estarán las chicas y los chicos de pokedex holder, pero no estarán Emerald, Cheren, Bel, Lack-2, Whi-2, Matías, X & Y.**

**¿Se peguntaran quienes son las nuevas chicas verdad? ellas son Erika, Yellow, Sapphire, Blue, White, Lyra y Crystal.**

**Bien, llegamos al inicio de una nueva historia, apropósito estaré en Acapulco desde el jueves, pero estaré en contacto, si quieren mi Facebook es Yuudy Teikoku.**

**Okay eso sería todo creo, no el verdadero final incluye que mi novela anterior seguirá de pie, Shipping's que habrá serán el Amber (pero solo durante el inicio) Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, SoulSilver Frantic, Agency, Conmonner y GymLeader(los que no sepan que shipping es, el de Erika & Pearl este Shipping no existe Cx pero dejar a Pearl Solo NO, NO, NO)**

**Nos leemos luego Bye.**

**p.D, los chicos no conocen a las Chicas y viceversa, época del remake (Hoeen Confirmed)**


End file.
